The Good Cat
by Matchbox Dragon
Summary: When Train finds himself on a Wanted notice, Sven threatens to capture him and use the bounty to pay off their debts. It looks like Train is going to have to behave himself, or else... One-shot, humour.


_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Black Cat or its characters, settings etc. _

_**A/N: Not to be taken too seriously… ;P**_

* * *

**The Good Cat**

Train stared at the Wanted notice in his hand in horror. His own face looked back at him from the page. He wasn't sure if it was Chronos or Creed, but he couldn't believe either of them would resort to turning him into a target for bounty hunters.

"Got quite a price on your head, huh, Train," said Sven far too cheerfully for the situation as he sat down across from him at the table.

His head jerked up, causing his bell to jingle lightly. "No need to sound so happy about it."

"Perhaps we should turn him in for the reward, Sven," suggested Eve quietly as she joined them.

"Hey, that's a great idea, Princess!" snapped Train sarcastically. "Then you guys will be able to get out of debt at last."

"Actually, that's not a bad idea at all," said Sven thoughtfully, rubbing his chin. "I mean, let's face it, Train. Most of the time _you_ are the reason we have no money."

Train turned his horrified gaze on his partner. "You wouldn't…"

Sven just looked back calmly. The ex-assassin looked at Eve next, but she also gazed back with her usual impassivity.

"On the other hand, you could always try a little harder to earn your keep," Sven suggested lightly.

"I… earn my keep… sort of," Train tried to defend himself in a very small voice.

"Actually, the problem appears to be that you spend more than you earn," put in Eve calmly.

Train slumped with his head in his arms on the table. "Fine, I'll be good, I promise. But can you at least feed me first?"

* * *

The transformation was amazing. It seemed that a cat _could_ change his spots.

He didn't complain, he barely ate anything, he didn't argue with Sven or try to compete with Eve. He just did his job. By the end of the first week of the 'new' Train, they almost had enough money to pay off their debts and Sven wondered why he hadn't thought of this ages ago.

By the end of the second week, however, things were starting to get dull, and even Eve admitted that she found the new docile Train to be a bit boring. Still, it was good for business, so Sven left things as they were.

By the end of the third week, Sven had reached his limit. He couldn't believe this was happening, but he actually missed the old Train. He knew he was likely to regret it later but he had to put an end to the strange behaviour.

"Uh, Train?" he ventured a bit uncertainly, and the younger man gave him a quizzical look. "You remember a few weeks ago, there was that girl who said she'd do anything for a photo of you?"

"I've been trying to forget about her, actually," Train replied with a slight shudder. That girl had been almost as bad as Kyoko.

"Well, I gave her a photo in return for a small favour…"

"_What _favour?"

Sven swallowed hard, and then explained.

"You _WHAT_?!"

* * *

Rinslet came into the inn about ten minutes later, and was greeted by the sight of Sven and Train trading punches while Eve tried to reassure the innkeeper that it was nothing to worry about because the two men were friends.

"Don't tell me Train found out that the Wanted notice was a fake," Rinslet said as she sat down next to Eve to enjoy the show.

"Sven has just told him," the girl replied in her usual quiet voice.

"What on earth for? I really liked the way Train's been behaving lately."

"He has become boring." Like Sven, she couldn't believe how much she actually missed the usual rivalry that she and Train shared, not to mention watching him and Sven bickering, which was actually quite amusing although she'd never admit it out loud.

The thief shook her head. "I don't see a problem with that. Quite frankly I'll miss the 'good' Train."

"I won't. He was beginning to freak me out."

Rinslet looked at her sharply. The girl looked as serious ever, but there was something peaceful in her expression as she watched the fight, as if she was seeing things return to normal.

They're nuts, thought Rinslet. All three of them, absolutely nuts…


End file.
